proнιвιdo
by Kasumi Yami no Amaya
Summary: Lo prohibido, lo excitaba de sobremanera. Shirou sonrió, dispuesto a dejarse llevar y Goenji lo miró travieso, pues ahora la verdadera diversión comenzaba./Yaoi Lime Goenji&Fubuki.


**Holaaa! Yo aquí nuevamente, con una forma de escribir un tanto diferente x3 Espero que les guste, por que yo… escribirlo fue tan Woah!**

**Declaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me Perteneces el propiedad de Level-5. El día que este fic pase realmente en el anime es por que al fin lo compre. Pero soñar y enamorarse sigue siendo gratis! X3 (¿?)**

**Dedicado: a MizuKi-chan18! Por todo gracias! Sé que he sido una grosera últimamente, pero mi LaLa interior apenas esta volviendo a salir a la superficie! Deberás lo lamento mucho! Y mil gracias por el fic tan hermoso que hiciste por mi cumple! Te adoroo tanto!**

**Advertencias:**

**Yaoi! ¡Explicito!**

**Lime! (Oh si! El primero)**

**Faltas de ortografía~**

**El lector podría morir de aburrimiento~**

**Absténgase de ir a 'fapfap' con alguna imagen de su personaje favorito (¿?)**

**Sin más, ¡Enjoy!**

* * *

**proнιвιdo**

Fubuki le miró con los ojos vidriosos. Sus orbes azul-gris no perdían de vista las manos de su experto acompañante, como estas se movían despacio, tocando puntos precisos y ocultos que resultaba ser extrañamente placenteros. La sensación era tan nueva que, lo asustaba. Pero jamás se habría negado a ella. Nunca.

Apretó sus labios y movió la cabeza hacia un lado, no quería que el mayor viera lo débil que lo ponían sus acciones. El otro simplemente sonrió. Shirou era tan… vulnerable.

¿Cómo terminaron así? Curiosamente ni el alcohol y mucho menos las drogas los incitaron a eso: Una noche de sexo con su mejor amigo. Simplemente llegó un día en el que ninguno de los dos pudo más, se juntaron a ver un partido de soccer en la solitaria casa del asesino de osos y antes del medio tiempo ambos ya estaban tirados en uno de los sillones, Fubuki sin perder de vista las manos del goleador de fuego, después desviando la cabeza y Goenji sonriendo divertido.

—Mírame…— pidió Shuuya con la voz enronquecida por el deseo.

—Esto… esto esta mal Goenji-san— replicó Fubuki con la voz temblorosa, cerrando los ojos con más fuerza y sin intenciones de voltear la cabeza hacia su acompañante.

El simple hecho de verlo así, tan deseable, con lo ojos cerraros y los labios entreabiertos despertó en Goenji una deseo que se reflejo en sus ahora oscurecidos ojos. Él quería que Fubuki lloriqueara, que se pusiera a cuatro y se acompasara a las embestidas bestiales que planeaba darle. Quería que jalara su cabello mientras gemía y pedía más, más fuerte, más duro, más rápido. El simple hecho de sólo pensarlo hacía que se empalmara.

Retiró una mano del pálido pecho de Shirou y la bajó a los pantalones de éste. Los desabrochó y los bajó. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del menor, pero aun así no se atrevió a abrir los ojos… estaba excitado, lo sabía y se negaba a verlo. La sola idea de que Goenji llevara mucho tiempo en sus sueños húmedos lo repugnaba, y que estos ahora se hicieran realidad… bueno, no tenía precio ni perdón.

_El tamaño perfecto…_ pensó Shuuya el ver como el miembro del menor se erguía en cuanto bajo los boxers. Ahí estaba: parado, acaparando toda su atención. Sin un solo pelo, limpio, lampiño (como era de esperarse) y con la punta de un rosa pálido que contrastaba a la perfección con la pálida piel. Se relamió los labios y sin poder esperar un momento más lo tomó entre sus manos y lo apretó delicadamente.

Fubuki abrió los ojos sorprendido, y dirigió su mirada al lugar del contacto, totalmente abochornado y claro, más excitado que nunca.

— ¿Te gusta? — preguntó Goenji divertido por la reacción del menor. Al fin podía ver sus ojos. Admirar como estos también estaban oscurecidos por la excitación, como él también estaba deseoso. Ver sus ojos vidriosos y nublados, abandonados por la cordura era el único impulso que necesitaba para hacerle el amor toda la noche.

El peli-gris apretó los labios y gimió en respuesta, cuando la mano del mayor comenzó a pasarse de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa, apretando y jalando, todo tan rápidamente. Fubuki ya no recordaba ni su nombre. No recordaba nada… a excepción de que eso estaba prohibido.

Y lo prohibido, lo excitaba de sobremanera.

Shirou sonrió, dispuesto a dejarse llevar y Goenji lo miró travieso, pues ahora la verdadera diversión comenzaba.

* * *

**OMFG! Hahaha es la primera ves que escribo algo así! Pero como ya comenzare a escribir la continuación de 'Subasta' así que creo que los Lemon se harán algo frecuentes, aunque aun no se XD**

**En fin~ mil Gracias! Con estos fics he estado sacando todo! Ya estoy muchísimo mejor para los que leyeron mi fic 'El final' Y saben de que hablo :333**

**En fin! Hasta pronto! ILY'S! (¿?)**

**'¿Por esa me remplazaste? Haha haha y yo que me sentía mal'**

**By: LaLa-Chan (Kasumi Yami no Amaya)**

**Matta ne**


End file.
